


kisses shared between strangers

by jae (johnwoos)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nerve, Drabble, Johnwoo rise, Kissing, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Wordcount: 100-1.000, johnwoo, lapslock, theres really not more to it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwoos/pseuds/jae
Summary: Are you a Watcher or Player?ORJohnny and jungwoo are strangers who kiss in a diner.





	kisses shared between strangers

Are you a watcher or player? jungwoo stared at this phone screen, the two options staring back at him in neon colors. he was struggling financially, and he did like a dare every now and then... maybe it wouldn't hurt to do just one dare and then stop, right? right. jungwoo pressed on player.

 after getting set up, he was told to go to a local diner, where he would be given his dare, and so he rushed out the door to the designated location.

 he was nervous, of course he was, they could dare him to do just about anything! as the blonde sat in his car, one hand on the wheel and the other holding his phone, he started questioning whether this was a good idea. maybe he shouldn't have trusted a game that takes all your personal information to use against you.

 but as jungwoo arrived at the diner, he thought it was too late to back down now. he swept his hair to the side and opened the doors, siting down in a booth and awaiting his dare.

  **KISS A STRANGER FOR 5 SECONDS• $100**

jungwoo read the words on the screen, easily accepting it. a hundred dollars for a kiss? that was nothing. jungwoo stood up and looked around his surroundings.

most people he saw were old, or knew no concept of personal hygiene, or just generally weren't up to jungwoos tastes. but then he saw a brunet sitting in a corner booth, and jungwoo damn nearly swooned.

he was really really attractive. and the blond didn't exactly dislike attractive people, so he tapped the nearest person on the shoulder and asked her to film him for a little while. the stranger obliged, and jungwoo was on his way. although it wasn't until he was in front of the man that he realized he didn't really have any good conversation starters.

"you come here often?" he ended up blurting out. the man in front of him burst out into laughter, making the blonds face heat up. 

"I don't actually, but you need to work on your opening lines a bit more, that was a _little_ embarassing there bud." the mans voice was smooth as velvet, a slight lisp that gave him character. jungwoo was in love. he decided to just rip the band-aid off.

"can I kiss you?" he asked as he bit his lip to try and give himself that shy yet sexy look.

"uh- yeah, yeah sure" he supposes it worked. jungwoo sits down in the booth together with the brunet and leaned in, connecting their lips in a kiss that was quickly heating up under the low lights of the diner.

their lips clashed together, mixing and matching in a sort of passion only strangers could share. jungwoo lifted his hand to cup the strangers cheek and bring him in closer, even going as far as to swipe his tongue across the other males lip before he received a tap on the shoulder. it was the woman he had given his phone to, saying something about the dare being completed before she basically ran away.

"that was a nerve dare?" the brunet asked through labored breathing. all jungwoo could do was nod.

"I'm Johnny, I'm playing too-" his introduction was cut short by a buzz in his pocket. jungwoo watched as johnny pulled his phone out of his pocket, where it displayed a new dare.

"as I was saying, I'm playing too but, now, I don't know about you but I kinda just wanna say fuck it and kiss you again" he finished, a sly smile on his face.

"you mean you wanna bail? to make out with me? I'm jungwoo by the way." he questioned, a smile slowly stretching his lips.

"pretty much, yeah. but, uh, only if you want to of course" Johnny replied, suddenly shy at the thought of the blond declining. jungwoo shook his head in disbelief and chuckled.

"alright, fuck nerve" fuck the money, he thought, and dove in to reconnect their lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna populate the johnwoo tag so here's this nerve AU
> 
> -jae


End file.
